humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet
Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet is a "point & click" adventure game in the Pajama Sam series developed by Humongous Entertainment in 2000. Plot Just before dinner, Sam was eating several boxes of cookies in order to get 20 box tops for a Pajama Man action figure. Suddenly, Sam is whisked away by his Choc Amok cookies to the fats and sweets party in Mop Top Island. After devouring the huge piece of cake, Sam decides to finally leave the party. When Sam tells them his concerns about spoiling dinner, the fats and sweets become disgusted and throw him in jail. After arriving to jail, a guard tells him to remain until "next month" and locks the gate. Sam realizes that he can't afford to stay in jail a whole month and needs to find a way to break free. While in the candy-cane prison, Sam meets Florette, a broccoli wearing a boater. She explains to him why she was locked up and that she needs to make it back in time for the peace delegates conference (one member of each food group chosen to represent themselves so there will be no war). Sam is able to free Florette and himself. Florette thanks Sam and runs back to the food pyramid for the emergency conference. Inside the Food Pyramid, Sam spots his familiar friend Carrot (from the previous two games), who was leading the peace conference. Carrot explains to Sam that General Beetfoot will declare war unless the conference goes on. Unfortunately, four other delegates are missing. Sam needs to locate these other delegates and get them out of trouble before the General notices they are missing and declares war. Depending on the game path, Granny Smythe will either be stuck in a caramel pit, or stuck in the middle of a soda can dance. Chuck Cheddar might be stuck on a ledge of a snow mountain or trapped in his hot air balloon. Bean 47 is either mixed up with the other beans or he may be trapped high on a machine part because the other beans are on strike. As for Pierre La Pain, he may be locked in a prizebooth or he may be stuck on top a Ferris wheel. After all the delegates are rescued, Sam goes to the peace conference, but instead of finding the six delegates working together, he finds them arguing over which food group is better. Sam gives them an inspiring speech about working together. Florette asks Sam if he can stay to make future plans or if he needs to get home for dinner, to which Sam completely forgot about dinner. Gameplay Pajama Sam 3 features gameplay similar to the other Humongous games. It is played almost entirely with the mouse, using a left click to interact with the environment. Sam has an inventory which can be accessed at any time by hovering the mouse at the bottom of the screen. Clicking the computer icon on the left-hand side of the inventory brings up a menu with options to save the game, load a game, quit the game, set up the game paths, or view the credits. The spacebar pauses the game, allowing several more game options. The game is quit by either an option in the pause menu or an option in the inventory menu. Throughout the game's course, players are challenged with solving puzzles and interacting with characters. Puzzles are solved by using items to manipulate something in the environment. These items are usually found scattered around the game world or are obtained from other characters. All items are accessible through the inventory mentioned above and all have a purpose during the game. Cookie box tops are collected as part of a large, optional "scavenger hunt". While on the island of Moptop, Sam tries to find and collect twenty box tops that have been scattered by the runaway cookies. After all twenty box tops are found, a special animation plays where the box tops are mailed back to the "Chocamok" cookie company in return for a "Pajama Man Action Figure with Titanic Elbow Thrust!" Trivia *This was the only Pajama Sam game to be released for the PlayStation 1 because by the time it was released for the PS1 in 2001, Humongous Entertainment was getting close to running into financial trouble. *A demo version has Pajama Sam in jail and at the observatory. *This game was re-released as a DVD game in 2005, but for unknown reasons, it was only released in Europe and Oceania, unlike all the other versions of it. *In the demo, the computer used from Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening is used in the bottom left of the screen. Game paths The game paths for Pajama Sam 3 have four main variables: *Chuck Cheddar can be either on a cliff in the mountains or in a hot air balloon that got stuck in a cotton candy cloud. *Pierre Le Pain can be either on the ferris wheel at Muscle Beach or inside a prize booth. *Bean #47 can be either mixed up with the other kidney beans in the Foothills or on a girder while the jellybeans & kidney beans are on strike. *Granny Smythe can be either being tossed around by the dancing soda cans in the Bluburbs or in the Caramel Pit. There are 16 different game paths that can be made by combining these variables. Pajama Sam 2 and 3'' are the only Junior Adventures that allow the player to choose which game path to play without using the debug rooms. Voice Cast *Pamela Segall - Pajama Sam *Ken Boynton - Pierre Le Pain *Scott Burns - Jailer, Mickey Hollandaise *Ann Christine - Florette *Kate Fleming - Bean #47 *Kathryn Luster - Selina *David Scully - Chuck Cheddar, Carrot *Bhama Roget - Selma *Jeff Steitzer - General Beetfoot *Lauren Tewes - Granny Smythe *Annette Toutonghi - Librarian, Sprinkle *Stephen Weyte - Balloon Salesman Characters 'Peace delegates' *Bean #47 *Chuck Cheddar *Florette *Granny Smythe *Luke Wigglebig *Pierre Le Pain 'Other characters' *Balloon Salesman *Bean Foreman *Bran, Corn & Wheat, the muffins *Carrot *Comedy show audience *Cookies *Deconstruction Workers *Dot, Star & Cherry, the cupcakes *General Beetfoot *Grouchy Garlic *Gulp *Gumdrops *Jailer *Jelly Beans *Kidney Beans *Librarian *Mickey Hollandaise *Pajama Sam *Pierce and Taylor, the yams *Rock, Scissors & Paper, the plumbers *Sam's Aunt Ethel (mentioned only) *Sam's brother Mark (mentioned only) *Sam's Mother *Selma & Selina, the Celery sisters *Sprinkle *S.S.A.M members *Sweet troops *Syllabus the Sage *Tom Rutabaga *Zak Zuke *Zing and the dancing soda cans Items *'Bag: Zak Zuke knows how to slip by the Sweet Troops - just hide under a bag! His bag may help a sharp delegate float to the ground. *BCS-4000 Bean Sorter Manual:' Somewhere on the library shelves lies Dr. Gizmo Flutewing's precious book. Little did he know that his book would hold the code to free someone from the masses. *'Bonbon: If it looks like a rock, treat it like a rock. This candy might just get you off the hook! *Candy Cane: Find the spot and this brittle candy cane may just give way! It might be a stretch, but this sweet tidbit may just set you free. *Condiments: These sauces make food taste good! If you choose the right one, it may get you out of a jam. *Etiquette Lesson: Selma Celery will crisply set you straight on etiquette rules. *Free Dance Lesson Card: Visit the bulletin board in the library. Learn some steps yourself and quench a troupes' thirst for some new moves by getting 2 Free Dance Lesson Cards (only one at a time, please). *Jail Key: It's the key that will liberate Sam and Florette from their candied cage. *Peace Delegates: This is a list of all the missing peace delegates. Click on it to see whom you have found and who is still missing. *Photo: No library card, no book - that's the rule of the library. Find a photo to check out a book. *Plunger: To be a plumber -- find a plunger. Keep an eye out before you slide right past it! *Pumpkin: Mickey Hollandaise doesn't want it, but it might be advantageous in a tuberous situation! *Red Shoes: They bring audiences to tears or grace to a certain celery stalk. *Ski Lift Ticket: It's an old ski lift ticket that Paper doesn't need anymore. It may come in handy on the slopes. *Super Plunger with a Telescoping Handle: This super plunger can handle clogs that normal plungers can't! Caution: To be used by plumbers only. *Wrench''': This isn't just any old wrench. It's the Shaftman High Tensile Monkeyman 30-300 Autozoom. Every plumber has to have one! Great for fixing leaks or replacing pipes. Mini-games *Bean Counting and Sorting Machine *Box Tops *Caramel Pit *Jumbled Jokes *Photo Booth *Pipes *Powdered Sugar Slopes *Shelf Scramble *Arcade Level Paths/Storylines Like the first game, the number of possible games is easy to calculate. There are a total of eight paths: * Bean 47 can be stuck on a girder or mixed with his coworkers. * Chuck Cheddar can be stuck in his balloon or on the ledge. * Granny Smythe can be stuck in the caramel pit or bouncing on the soda cans. * Pierre Le Pain can be in the Ferris wheel or prize booth. Each character's location is independent of the others. Thus, there are 24 = 16 possible games. Gallery PJS3iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card PJS YAWYE HE Website.png|HE Website Icon AutorunPJS32000.png|Autorun Sam 3 Jewel Case.jpg|The original packaging artwork. Sam 3 Jewel Case B.jpg|Back of the packaging. Sam 3 PS1.jpg|PlayStation jewel case. (NTSC) Sam 3 PS1 PAL.jpg|PlayStation jewel case. (PAL) PJS3 PS1BackCover.gif|Back cover of the PlayStation 1 version PJS3 PS1Disc.gif|Disc artwork for the PlayStation 1 version Pajama Sam 3_PC-title.png|Title card References Category:Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet Category:Pajama Sam series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2000 games Category:2015 games